loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
TheUltimateMark
TheUltimateMark is a Saudi Arabian professional predictor signed to Loser Leaves Reddit who sides with the Smackdown brand. He debuted at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, however he failed in both of his matches. He debuted as a part of the Broken Kingdom, but is now in the NPA. He competed against thegamerwhohelps in the first ever Inferno Match at Great Balls of Fire. He was killed on the night after Great Balls of Fire by Shriramrishi. He then returned and went on a rampage. He's a former LLR US Champion and two time LLR Hardcore Champion. History LLR (2017-2017) The Broken Kingdom TheUltimateMark joined LLR a week before Extreme Rules. He entered himself into the LLR match along with the Tag Team contendership challenge with his partner, TheBrokenJosh. They were known as the Broken Kingdom. He also challenged thegamerwhohelps to an Arabian Inferno match at Great Balls of Fire, and the challenge was accepted by thegamerwhohelps. The Broken Kingdom failed in their challenge in the Tag Team contendership challenge, but Josh won the LLR match, guaranteeing his shot at the World title at Money in the Bank. SenorMeekmahan soon joined the Broken Kingdom after it was revealed he was the long lost brother of Josh and Mark. The group silently dissolved due to them focusing on singles challenges. Singles pursuits Senor was facing Shriramrishi, while Mark was in a 6-pack match for the United States Championship. All three of the former members of the Broken Kingdom failed in their pursuit. During the build to Money in the Bank, Mark attacked a doctor in a hospital. He was arrested and charged for aggravated assault. He didn't have the funds to pay off the fine, but HironationRockz had paid it for him. The Hironation Army Mark and Hironation formed the Hironation Army, and Hironation is scheduled to face off against SenorMeekmahan at Great Balls of Fire. However, after the match was confirmed a mystery attacker attacked TheUltimateMark after a Hironation Army meeting. This attack caused a 2-week long investigation to find out who the attacker was. However, before they could start the investigation, the footage of the attack was taken by TheBrokenJosh leading HironationRockz and TheUltimateMark to blow up his house and obtain the footage. TheUltimateMark's first victory came at Smackdown when he beat Owen "The King" Harrison. TheUltimateMark then started a mini-feud with RyRyLloyd which culminated on Raw, in which they tied. Mark also issued a challenge to ThePruef, calling him the most hard-working and respectful person he ever met. They had a match at Smackdown, in which ThePruef beat TheUltimateMark. They shook hands after the match and went their separate ways. After the match TheUltimateMark went into the meeting room with HironationRockz to investigate the footage, but after the second seeing of the footage a mystery attacker appeared and attacked the both of them. It was revealed to be Shriramrishi after he was unmasked by HironationRockz. TheUltimateMark and HironationRockz then went on to win both of their scheduled Great Balls of Fire matches. However, after the Inferno Match between TheUltimateMark and thegamerwhohelps, TheUltimateMark disappeared after a power-outage. It was revealed that Shriramrishi had taken him and then TheBrokenJosh killed TheUltimateMark after TheUltimateMark was nailed to a crucifix. Return from death, Black Sabbath After the Faction Warfare match, senorMeekmahan comes out to threaten delois_oracle. He demands for her to bring Mark from the dead, which she does. However, Mark attacked senorMeekmahan instead of helping him. This meant that Mark had officially joined the Black Sabbath. Mark then challenged senorMeekmahan to a career-threatening match at No Mercy, which he accepted a week later. At the first Smackdown after his return, Mark was forced into a match with Immathrodis, which ended in a no-contest after SlowbroJJ attempted to attack Mark. Immathrodis chased him out of the ring after the match, then got low-blowed by Mark after a handshake. Due to this, Immathrodis announced that Mark will not be part of the RAW team at Survivor Series. The next day, TheUltimateMark won his first ever singles title, the Hardcore Title, via forfeit against CaptainConundrum54 at the WCPW World Cup. He retained that title at Monday Night RAW, only to lose it to YourBuddyChurch at PWG: Battle of Los Angeles. Mark then attempted to regain that title twice but failed both times. He has since announced that he will no longer be competing for that title again. Mark then embarked into a mini-feud with ThePruef after Pruef was granted a match against SlowbroJJ. Mark took offense to that and demanded a match with ThePruef, which ended in a tie. However, TheUltimateMark had a match with King-Of-Zing at Smackdown in which he won. Mark then beat Dezoo at the next Smackdown, guaranteeing him a shot at the US Title at Hell in a Cell. The Hunter and United States Champion Mark then had his match with senorMeekmahan at No Mercy, which ended in a no contest when InsaneIcon kidnapped senorMeekmahan. However, while Insane was torturing senor, Mark turned face and saved senor, but it wasn't enough to keep senor from dying. Ever since then, Mark claimed himself to be a hunter hunting Insane to his last breath. At Hell in a Cell, TheUltimateMark defeated TheDezoo and ThePruef, winning the US Title in the process, ending the legendary reign of TheDezoo. After beating TheDezoo, TheUltimateMark re-created the Dezoo Open Challenge under his own image, dubbing it the Mark Invitational. DanchesterUnited, SteveChandler, EllieDai, GryffindorTom, CTURangerTranquillo and Mlgbonghits4 competed in the Mark Invitational in order to gain a shot at the US Title at Power Struggle. The match was won by SteveChandler. However, Mark didn't have a match at TLC until G2J was injured. Mark then stepped up to replace him in the match at TLC against SimaShi, beating SimaShi in the process. However, it was all planned as Mark turned out to be a member of the NPA after attacking HironationRockz with SimaShi, officially ending the Hironation Army. The NPA's future; NPA US Champ Mark answered an open challenge by ElPrimoSmash on RAW, in which PhenomenaInferno also answered. Mark then beat them both. On the next night on Smackdown LIVE Mark answered The Adequate Rockstars' open challenge on his own and went to beat them both in a handicap match. Mark was then scheduled for a match against TheCivilizedGamer at Road To Power Struggle on October the 30th in a match for the Hardcore title. Mark beat TheCivilizedGamer, allowing him to become a two time champ. However, after the match, Mark threw the belt on the steel steps and declared the title vacant. Mark then went on to face off against Bahamas on RAW which ended in a no-contest. However, Mark received news that he would book Smackdown LIVE due to the attack JJ suffered at the hands of the Wild Stallions. Mark booked himself in a 5 on 1 handicap match against 5 NXP rookies and inserted himself in the Halloween Battle Royal, drawing in both those matches. Mark then went on to defend his title at Power Struggle against SteveChandler, only for the match to end in a double-disqualification. After a string of draws, Mark picked his form back up and beat HironationRockz on Bound for Glory. Mark then went on to defeat MrCappie on RAW, cementing himself as a force to be reckoned, while also getting himself to ten straight matches undefeated. Mark then went against TheFalconArrow at Smackdown, defeating him, leading Mark to finally beat Falcon. Mark's undefeated run came to an end when he didn't appear for his match against Pruef at Smackdown. Mark then bounced back at Survivor Series, where he defeated both Delois_Oracle and SlowbroJJ at the show. However, he was in the losing end for the King of the Ring qualifiers and the Smackdown vs. RAW Traditional Survivor Series match. Mark then went on to defeat TheFalconArrow at Starrcade, then seemingly met his demons. Mark topped his block in the World Tag League with TheJustJosh as The Broken Kingdom, having won six times and tied once. Mark then defeated StraightUpTalibum at Smackdown, and Mark then controversially retained his title against One_Man_Banned at the WTL Finals. On the same show, The Broken Kingdom lost to Team Japan Goes Raw in a match for the coveted prize of becoming the first ever World Tag League finals winners and a shot at the tag team titles at WrestleKingdom. After those matches, Mark produced a promo in which he captured a spirit and revealed he was a god of some sort. The Hunter Reborn At Clash of Champions, TheUltimateMark lost his United States Championship after Mundar_Abagooby pinned SlowbroJJ to win the title. After the match TheUltimateMark turned on the NPA with his brother, TheJustJosh. The attack ended when TheUltimateMark AAing SimaShi which Josh converted into a Reverse RKO through the announce table. After the attack, TheUltimateMark announced that he would not be going for Option J and instead is going to enact his automatic rematch for the US Title at WrestleKingdom 11. The next night, TheUltimateMark and Mlgbonghits4 lost against OMB and TheCivilizedGamer on RAW. After the match, TheUltimateMark and Bahamas re-ignited their feud. Entrance themes * Gangrel's theme song (2017-2017) * This Present Darkness (2017-2017) * Warrior - Disturbed (2017-2017) * Shock The System - OFC? (2017-2017; used as part of the NPA) * Inside The Fire - Disturbed ''(2017-Present)'' Nicknames * The King of Anti-Terorrism * The Prince of Terrorism * The Ace of Hearts * The Hunter * The NPA's Future * The Hunter Reborn Finishers * The Terror Bomb/Mark-Out Moment ''(Sit-Out Double-Underhook Powerbomb) ''(2017-present; used as a signature maneuver thereafter) * Hunter's Knee ''(Running Knee Strike) ''(2017-present) * The Prophecy ''(Pop-Up Lungblower) ''(2017-present) Signatures * Chokeslam (2017-present) * Lariat (2017-present) * Reverse DDT (2017-present) * Call of Death/Call of Broken Hearts/Call of the Hunter ''(Electric Chair Front Drop) ''(2017-present) * Running Seated Senton (2017-present) * Pop-Up European Uppercut (2017-present) * Camel Clutch (2017-present) * Superkick (2017-present) * Frog Splash (2017-present) * Piledriver (2017-present) * Brainbuster (2017-present) * Heart Switch/Bomb Switch ''(Killswitch) ''(2017-2017) Accomplishments * [[LLR United States Championship|'LLR United States Championship']] (1) * Hardcore Championship (2) * Predicty Award for Best Gimmick of the Year ''(2017)'' * Predicty Award for Best Moment of the Year ''(2017)'' * #16 in the LLR20 ''(2017)'' Category:Predictor Category:Mark